


Vice Versa 2

by kethni



Series: 5 AUs Kent and Selina Were Friends with Benefits [6]
Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kethni/pseuds/kethni
Summary: And one time they weren't...





	Vice Versa 2

‘You fucking dick,’ she said.

‘What is your damn problem?’

‘You,’ she said. ‘You’re my damn problem.’

He put his hand on his hip. ‘You’re complaining that I acknowledged my feelings for you?’

Selina was stalking around the room. ‘God damn right I’m complaining.’

Kent tilted his head. ‘I thought…’

‘What? You thought because I’m a woman I’d want some big gooey demonstration?’ she demanded.

He sighed. ‘I hoped it was what you wanted,’ he said quietly. ‘I hoped that you… I hope that you want more than a few hours here or there.’

She folded her arms. ‘Well that’s my fucking choice isn’t, Mr President?’

Kent sighed. ‘Of course.’

Selina tapped her foot. ‘You kissed me in front of _millions_ of fucking people. Do you know how many people watch the goddamn inauguration?’

 He touched her elbow, a little butterfly-delicate touch. ‘I thought it was what you wanted,’ he said quietly.

‘Do you think I wouldn’t just _tell_ you what I want?’

‘Honestly? No.’ He blew out his cheeks. ‘‘Selina, you are exceptionally poor at discussing emotionally charged matters. I… care about you. Nonetheless, I should have discussed it with you. I should have asked you.’

Selina snorted. ‘Is that it? You outed us to the fucking _planet_ and all you can’t even say oops, sorry?’

‘Oops,’ he said. ‘Sorry.’

‘Asshole!’

***

She’d been in the residence dozens of times, but it never failed to surprise her how _small_ it was. Kent lived there basically alone most of the time, and there was barely enough room for him, never mind anyone else.

She slipped out of the bed, pulled on his discarded shirt, and walked out to the kitchen. She didn’t cook herself, she had staff for that, but the residence catering staff finished in the evening. The refrigerator was filled with a mix of leftovers and the disgustingly healthy food that Kent preferred.

‘Hey.’

Selina spun around. ‘What the fuck are you doing here?’ she yelped.

The boy shrugged. ‘Getting supper,’ he said.

She narrowed her eyes. It was almost impossible to know when Kit was joking. Kent’s son was tall with shaggy blond hair, large hazel eyes, and sharp cheekbones. Selina could see a lot of his mother in Kit’s face but there was a _lot_ more of Kent in his personality.

Selina took a step back. ‘No college?’

‘Between semesters,’ he said. ‘Came to see the inauguration.’

‘Fuck, yeah, of course you did.’ She threw up her arms. ‘I swear to God your dad has rotted my damn brain.’

Kit’s lip twitched. A Davison smile. ‘Sex is that good?’

‘Cheeky little fucker,’ Selina said. She gave him a sidelong look. ‘Um, so, how’s like… college and shit…?’

Kit opened the refrigerator and took out some eggs. ‘Okay. Not used to the secret service.’

‘Ugh, yeah.’ She shuddered. ‘Must screw up your love life.’

He cracked the eggs into a pan. ‘You want some scrambled eggs?’

Selina folded her arms. ‘This is kinda weird, huh?’

He shrugged. ‘My mom has lots of guys over.’

She pulled a face. She didn’t mean to. Fuck, she tried not to. ‘How is Andrea?’

‘She’s okay.’ He sliced up some smoked salmon. ‘I’m not good at small talk either.’

‘Hey, I’m amazing at small talk,’ she said. ‘You Davison men are just bad at dealing with my gracious wit.’

Another smile. ‘That must be it.’

Selina bit her lip as he carried on cooking. ‘Is it weird, being the First Son?’

‘Yup,’ he said.

‘But your dad was the VP for a couple years.’

Kit glanced at her. ‘Nobody cared. Now they do.’

‘Yeah.’ She peered into the pan. ‘How can you eat all that last thing at night?’

‘Practise,’ he said, poking the food with a wooden spoon.

‘Rather you than me,’ she said.

Selina picked up a banana from the bowl and wandered back the bedroom.

‘Where’ve you been?’ Kent asked.

‘Fucking your secret service agents,’ she said, leering at him. ‘They ran a train on me and it was fucking awesome.’

‘You _would_ sleep with the staff,’ he sniffed. ‘Tacky.’

Selina peeled the banana. ‘Are you calling me tacky?’

‘If the dick fits.’

‘I suppose you only fuck the best high class call girls,’ she said. ‘Probably grass-fed and having... fucking beer massages.’

Kent looked at the ceiling. She could see his lips twitching. ‘Kobe beef,’ he said. ‘You’re thinking of Kobe beef.’

Selina tried to hold back her laugh as she ate the banana. ‘What, you don’t fuck high class cow hookers?’

Kent peeled back at the bedclothes and patted the bed next to him. ‘Just regular heifers.’

‘Heifer!’ she squealed, grabbing a pillow. ‘I’ll give you heifers!’ She launched herself at him, hurling the pillow, and roaring as they rolled over and over.

Selina, breathless, heart pounding, shirt ripped off, yelped as she almost fell off the bed.

‘Whoa!’ Kent grabbed her, pulling her back onto the bed. ‘I’ve got you.’

She looked up at the him. The man she’d been fucking for years now. The god damn _president_ now. A man she taunted and teased and had long, stupid conversations with about anything and everything.

‘Yeah,’ she said, kissing him. ‘You got me.’

        The End

 


End file.
